A Call Girls' Tale
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: The night streets of California are filled with many things, but on the corner of the busiest streets in Hollywood is the all-night services of Alyssa Morgan. This is her story....
1. Chapter 1

She walked up and down the sidewalk ready for the night to begin. The truth was, it had begun but was very slow. She looked down at her outfit and hiked her shorter skirt further up her thigh. She wasn't sure why the bate wasn't biting tonight, but shoved it off as a slow night.

She had a rough life, sure, but she refused to take pity on herself and knew it was the reason she was on the corner, night after night, looking for her next money maker. She had been a prostitute, or a call girl, as she liked to be called, for almost 9 years. She didn't have any special skills, or so she thought, and the money was too good to pass up. She felt horrible after going home at night knowing what her job entailed, but she had no other means of making money. Her mother had kicked her out when Alyssa was barely 17 when she refused to give her mother more money for her drug addictions. Her father had long since been gone. She hadn't seen him since she was 12. She had an older sister, but she hadn't spoken to her in 2 years ever since their falling out.

Alyssa was a striking beauty, standing at 5 feet 10 inches, with long auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. She was the star of the family. Everyone insisted that she would go to college and make something of herself. While she had finished high school, college was a far off thought since being kicked out and forced to raise herself. At the age of 26, she had seen a lot in her times and racked it up as life experiences. The huge black limo that pulled up to the curb had the other girls on the corner in hysterics. A man popped out of the top eying the array of women until he finally crossed eyes with Alyssa.

"You," he spoke, pointing in her direction.

She looked around, giving a sly smile and peered at the older man. She smirked in his direction and walked evilly towards the car and leaned against the window.

"What do you need, baby," she asked.

"I need you to escort some people for my company. Can you handle that," he asked, disappearing from the top as the automatic window flew down.

"Yeah, I can handle that. For how long," she asked, getting the specifics out of the way.

"Well, I would need you for the rest of the night. Say, 10 hours. What's it gonna run me," he asked, pulling his wallet out revealing a large sum of money. She thought to herself as her brain worked over-time.

"4 thousand," she said, smiling and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Done, get in," he ordered, opening the door and having her slid in. She eased her way into the car and shut the door behind her. "I'll pay you in the morning after your services are completed. I have a group of guys that would need you and a few more ladies for the night. Do you know where I can get some better um, equipped ladies than those," he said peering past her and eying the hookers on the street.

"Yeah, I've got a few in mind," she said, ordering the driver to the destination.

"Now, sex is optional, but not required. I just need someone to escort these young men to a business function. I have 3 single guys that need dates and we have to find you better attire for the evening," he said, peering at her work clothes.

"I've got a closet full of pageant dresses, so that wouldn't be a problem, sir," she said, smacking her gum.

"Vince. Please, call me Vince," he replied.

"Alyssa," she said, extending her hand as they shook hands.

"Meet me at this address at 11:00. I'll be waiting for you and the other young ladies," he said, handing her a small business card. She looked at the address, as she shook her head in acknowledgment.

"See you then, Vinny," she said.

The car came to a stop as she opened the door and made her way across the street. She wasn't sure what this night had in store for her, but four thousand dollars didn't come up often either. At least for her, it didn't.

As she walked into the apartment, she saw her two roommates sacked out on the couch watching a movie.

"Girls, we're going out. I need you to help me," she said, flipping the TV off.

"What's up," said Heather, flipped her attention to her friend.

"Can you escort a guy for the night," she asked.

"What's the pay," Stephanie asked.

"I'm getting 4 thousand from their boss, but whatever your guys give you, you keep," she said.

"Is sex required," they both asked in unison.

"No, sex is optional. This guy just wants someone to escort his employees around for the night at some function," Alyssa replied, throwing her jacket and shoes in a nearby chair.

"Alright, we're in. What do we need to wear," Stephanie asked.

"Something formal," she replied, as she walked into her room and peered into her closet. She removed a floor-length, sleeveless silver gown, which was slit up one leg. She smiled as she pulled the dress over her head and walked to the full length mirror. She nodded her head as she removed the silver strappies she had bought for the dress and slipped them on. She removed her hair band and fixed her hair in loss curls and smiled. Now, she had the feat of fixing her make-up. She sighed as she sat in front of her vanity mirror and struggled removing the lip stick she had worn for the night.

After she was finished, she walked into the living room, grabbing her clutch purse. The other two girls took a little longer to get ready, but she didn't mind. She sat in the chair in the living room and began thinking. She knew she couldn't continue with her career. It was taking a toll on her mind. She felt used and useless at the same time, even though the customers always got what they wanted. The girls reappeared a short time later as they looked each other up and down.

"We look fab," Alyssa said.

They walked in unison towards the door as the taxi driver Alyssa at called was beeping the horn impatiently. The all three slid in and gave the directions to the man. She was hoping no sex would be required tonight, especially since it was optional. She took a deep breath in as she felt a knot form in her stomach. She wasn't sure why she was feeling nervous but the nerves were taking hold of her and she knew things in her life were about to change. And it all started with tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked into the grand entrance of the hotel and peered upward at the dome ceiling. They all gasped at the stained glass pictorials on the ceiling.

"This place is beautiful," Alyssa said, spinning around.

"You ain't lying girl! Who the hell are we working for tonight? Donald Trump," Stephanie asked, as the three girls erupted into giggles.

"Ah, Alyssa, you made it," said Vince walking towards them with a cocky smile on his face. He extended his hand as the three girls accepted and shook it gently.

"This is Stephanie and Heather. Do they meet your standards," Alyssa asked, matter-of-fatly. Vince laughed to himself as he shook his head.

"You all three look incredible. Right this way," he said, leading them into a large open room off of the lobby. Alyssa entered first and saw a couple hundred people mingling, dancing and drinking casually.

"This is Chris Irving, Adam Copeland and Paul Levesque. This is Alyssa, Stephanie and Heather. Have fun gentlemen," Vince said, winking in their direction before leaving. Alyssa looked at the three men until her eyes locked with the men Vince had introduced as Paul Levesque. He smiled bashfully in her direction and turned his head. She took this as her chance to grab him before either of the other two girls had the opportunity.

"It's nice to meet you Paul. Would you like to get a drink," she asked, linking her arm with his.

"Yes, I would like that. Alyssa, right," he asked, as they made their way towards the bar.

"That's correct," she said, flashing a smile in his direction before turning to the girls and winking.

They ordered their drinks and found a secluded table near the windows. Paul pulled a chair out for her to sit and she accepted it graciously. He sat in his own chair and looked across the table at her smiling.

"So, what is it that you do for a living?"

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"Nice, that would explain why you're so well built."

"I suppose so. I try."

The waiter brought their drinks over as they both thanked him. She couldn't help herself but be attracted to the man sitting across from her and she wasn't sure why. She had done more with many good looking guys she hardly knew and never gained an ounce of feeling for them. There was something about Paul that captivated her and she couldn't stop herself from finding out why.

"Your boss told me that you were single."

"That would also be true. I focus more on the business then I do dating. Although, at the moment, I am out of commission. I suffered a serious injury about 4 months ago, so I'll be out for another month or so. Enough about me, what about you? What do you do?"

She felt her heart sink, not knowing how to respond to his question. She wanted to be truthful, but she wasn't sure how to do so with her chosen profession. She was by far proud of what she did as he clearly was.

"I'm in...sales."

"Sales, that's nice. And where did Vince find someone in sales on such a short notice.""Um, on the sidewalk?"

He laughed as he took a drink from his glass. She did the same, as she felt her cheeks getting red.

"The way you describe it you would think you were a prostitute."

She glared up at him at his assumption. She really had no reason to get mad, because it was the truth, but the way the words rolled off his tongue hurt her deeply. More so than she thought it would.

"Are you?"

She stared at him again, as she stood and excused herself. She walked as quickly as possible, feeling the warm tears on her cheeks. She had to get out of here and she didn't care about no amount of money. It wasn't worth it anymore. She had to stop prostituting and she knew it. It was too painful and as much as she tried justifying her career path, she couldn't. It was degrading, meaningless and senseless. She opened the huge doors of the hotel as the cool air hit her shoulders, making her shiver. She knew she was once again running. Running into the night, all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alyssa, stop," came the voice from behind her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her date. She didn't say anything as he made his way closer be side her.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I didn't know your words would affect me the way they did. I'm sorry for running out."

"It's alright. Why don't we take a walk," he suggested.

He took his sports jacket off and placed it around her shoulders as they walked down the sidewalk. She knew there was no way around hiding it now. She figured if it was out in the open, she could at least sleep soundly at night

."Yes, I'm a prostitute," she said, almost in a whisper.

She stopped on the sidewalk searching his eyes as he processed the information that was just given to him.

"Alright. Again, I'm sorry if I hurt you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said, as they took a seat on a park bench. She crossed her legs and faced his direction waiting for his next words.

"Why is someone like you doing sleeping around for money?""What do you mean someone like me?"

"Well, you're gorgeous! I don't see why you're doing that job profession when you could be doing anything."

"I wish my life was that simple, but it's not. I was almost forced into this line of work.""Rough life?"

"Something like that. It's not like I enjoy what I do, it's just the only thing I have in making money. I've been thinking of getting out of it, but it's a little scary, especially when I have no means of making money elsewhere."

Paul looked away for a moment, deep in thought. She noticed he had turned his head as she spoke, but she was for certain why. It must have been something she said because he still hadn't spoke. She turned her head in disgust as the silence between them remained. She was about to suggest walking back into the company function, when Paul broke the silence.

"I have a job proposition for you. What would you say if I hired you as my personal assistant?"

He had finally looked back in her direction, after contemplating his thoughts. She knew that this was a job of a lifetime, but she didn't want his pity either.

"That sounds fantastic, but I've never been one to take things out of pity. Thanks, but no thanks."

"This isn't pity. I honestly need a PA and it's obvious that you want out of your current career, so look at it this way. We are doing each other a favor. We're helping each other out."

She thought about his words for a moment. He had a point and she knew this might not come up again. Besides it wouldn't be that bad working for someone as hunky as Paul Levesque.

"Alright, sure. What does this job require me to do?"

"Well, you'll make sure that my flight plans, as well as your's, are arranged every week, you'll make the hotel plans for you and I both. You'll make sure I have my storyline in order. That sort of thing. Nothing too stressful."

"So another words, I'm your slave."She looked at him, as their eyes locked again. She smiled as she felt her cheeks getting warm."Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes? I could honestly get lost in them."

"Thank you, Paul. Or do I call you Mr. Levesque now?"

"Don't you dare! It's Paul, alright."

"Sure. So, when do I start? I can't be unemployed while you nurse your injury."

She nudged his shoulder and smiled. He smiled along with her and thought for another moment, before speaking again.

"Well, I could use someone to help me out for the 6 weeks or so I have left. You could start now. I don't know if your aware or not, but it's requires a lot of travel."

"I get that and its fine. I could use a change of scenery."

"Well, then. We'll exchange numbers before we depart later and I'll let you know when you can fly to Connecticut to help me get my business in order for my return."

"Connecticut?"

"Well, that's where I live. You could stay with me until we return to the road.""Live? With you?"

"I'll be a perfect gentlemen and I have the extra room so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Alright. I guess I'm hired then."

He leaned close to her neck as she felt his breath against her ear. She closed her eyes, as shivers screamed up and down her spine.

"How about we get out of the cold and return to the party. I haven't gotten to dance with my date yet."

She smiled to herself as she stood and extended her hand. He wrapped his large hand around hers as the walked back to the party, hand in hand, occasionally sneaking glances to one another.

She knew something big was coming for her and maybe this is what her family had talked about 10 years ago. She was going to make something of herself and Paul Levesque was helping her do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

She had finished packing the remainder of her things. She checked her cell phone for the time, realizing she had 2 hours until her flight. She hadn't sold herself since that night and felt good for the first time in years. She placed her bags by the door as her roommates watched nearby on the couch.

"I'll be back, girls. It's not forever!"

The girls ran over and embraced her. The held each other for a moment, letting the last few tears falls. This was a new beginning for her and she liked it. Anything would be better than her previous career and she knew it. She was sad for leaving her friends, but she knew it was for the best. They heard the distant sound of a car horn in the distance. Realizing it was her cab, she grabbed her suitcase as she opened the door. Stephanie and Heather grabbed her last two remaining bags as they headed down the stairs towards the awaiting cab. Her future.

The excitement welling inside of her was almost too much to bear. She was excited to see Paul again. They had talked every night on the phone since their encounter, but hadn't been able to see one another. Their friendship was growing quickly. She had never felt as close with another man before, especially ever since her father had walked out on her, her sister and their mother almost 15 years prior.

She slid into the cab as she said her final goodbyes to her friends. She watched as they grew smaller and smaller until their was nothing left to look at. She turned around as she pulled her cell phone out to call Paul. She knew things were really happening for her. As she dialed the number and let the phone ring, a smile crept across her face. Her nerves were getting the better of her, too. She hadn't seen him for weeks and wasn't sure what their interaction would be like with each other. Granted, nothing happened between them, but some harmless dancing and endless flirting, she still couldn't shake the excitement welling inside her any longer. Hearing his voice on his voice mail made her stomach jump and her heart beat even faster.

"Paul, its Alyssa. I'm in the cab on my way to the airport so I should be getting their sometime around 3 in the morning. I'll call you before I board the plane. Talk to you later. Bye."

She flipped the phone shut and laid her head against the seat. This was the next chapter in her journey and she couldn't wait. Not only for her career to pick up and take off and not just because she would finally prove her family right.

But, because she was going to see Paul.


	5. Chapter 5

She awakened when she felt her surroundings shaking. She opened her eyes at once, realizing she was on the plane and it was about to land. She placed her bucket back on and waited for the plane to hit ground again. She was becoming more and more nervous knowing that once she was through the terminal, Paul would be there waiting for her.

_Girl, you've got to stop this! He's your boss now!_

She jolted back to reality as she felt the landing taking place. She hated landings. She closed her eyes and held her breath as the plane flew into the runaway, coming to a screeching halt. She heard the announcement, giving her clearance to take her belt off. She flung it off and stretched her aching muscles. She had been flying for what seemed like days. The trip from California to Connecticut wasn't exactly the shortest plane ride ever.

She followed the line of people off the plane and into the terminal. She tried looking past them, seeing if she could see Paul, but to no avail. She made it inside the waiting area as she flopped down into a seat and checked her watch.

"He should be here by now. Where in the hell is he," she spoke aloud, looking around the airport that was emptying fast.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're sexy when you're impatient?"

She froze in her seat as a smile crept across her face. She knew that voice anywhere. She threw her hair around her shoulder as she turned around and came inches away from Paul. They stared at each other for a moment, unable to break the gaze between them. All form of words escaped her mind as she felt her cheeks growing warm.

"I missed you too, smart ass!"

"Could have fooled me," he said, standing up and embracing her in a hug. She felt the coolness of his leather jacket against her fingertips as his cologne tickled her nose.

"I missed you too, sweetness," he replied, his mouth only mere inches from her ear. She felt her knees beginning to give way, as she closed her eyes, never wanting to let go.

"Let's go get your stuff and get home. Unless you wanna grab a bite to eat on the way there. I'm sure you're probably famished."

"I am actually. We can just stop at a drive-through or something though. I'm a little jet lagged and extremely tired."

"Well, let's go then."

They walked silently down the halls, stealing glances at one another. She couldn't stop the feelings that were pouring her mind. She had never let herself go this far, but there was no stopping it now. Seeing him just reconfirmed her own fear.

She was falling for Paul Levesque.


	6. Chapter 6

She yawned and stretched as she headed down the long oak stairs towards the kitchen. She heard the sizzle of frying bacon on the pan and heard Paul clanging dishes together. She stopped and watched as he clearly was having trouble handling the large breakfast he was trying desperately to prepare.

"Shit," he exclaimed as his large pot of eggs began boiling over the sides.

"Do you need some help," she asked, walking the remaining way into the kitchen and laughing to herself.

"No, go sit down. I want to surprise you," he said, taking the dish from the stove.

She made her way over to the small dinette set and took a seat watching him comically make breakfast. She snickered a few times, until he turned and shot her look. She cleared her face, trying not to laugh as he finally finished the meal."Are you hungry," he asked, setting a plate of food in front of her.

"Very and surprisingly doesn't look bad. I guess that's my surprise huh," she asked, as he took a seat across from her and grabbed his fork.

"What's that," he asked, stirring his food.

"That you can make a large meal, looking rather comical I might add, and it turns out rather well," she said, smirking at him and taking a bite from her sausage link.

"Ha ha. I have you know that my mother taught me how to cook and I'm not that bad. I won't be trying out for the Iron Chef, but it's editable nonetheless," he retorted back. She laughed at his humor as they at silently.

"Well, I'm going to hit the gym. If you want, just take a shower and when I get finished, I'll run you through the list of business I need taken care of," he said, heading for the side door off to the right of the kitchen.

"Sure. I'll wait for you in the living room," she said, as she placed the dished into the dishwasher and headed for the shower.

After her shower, she got dressed and marched down the steps, waiting for Paul to finish his workout. She grabbed a magazine and fished through it as an article caught her eye. Before long, she heard whistling coming from the kitchen and smiled as she turned around, watching Paul bent over as he grabbed a water from the bottom shelf of the refrigerator.

_Stop staring at his ass!_

She snapped her head back around as Paul inched his way over by the couch, drinking from the bottle.

"I saw that," he said, hopping over the back of the couch and taking a seat beside her.

"Saw what," she said, feeling her cheeks growing 50 shades of red.

"You staring at my ass," he said, smiling at her.

"I was not," she said, looking away from him.

"Then, look at me and tell me that," he said, grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him.

She gazed into his eyes, as she lost all concentration; let alone what he might have just said to her.

"I um, I uh," she said, stammering on her words, unable to make anything clear whatsoever escape her lips.

"Just what I thought," he said, sitting back on the couch, laughing.

"You are so...," she said, trailing off.

"So what," he asked, leaning forward and looking at her.

"So...egotistical," she shouted.

"Yeah, but you still like my ass," he said, laughing again and chugging more from his water bottle.

"Can you just tell me what I need to do so I can get to work," she said, becoming frustrated with herself.

"Yeah, there's a list of things on the laptop upstairs in the office. Let me know when you finish," he said, lying back on the couch.

He watched her as he walked away and felt his heart rate quicken. He smiled to himself, knowing he had her where he wanted her but he was prepared for the feelings sweeping over him. He knew he was falling for the girl and was glad she accepted his offer.

"Hey, Alyssa. Do fries come with that shake," he asked, laughing. He noticed her cheeks becoming flushed again and smiled as her hands went up to her face.

"Funny, Paul. Very funny," she said, taking the stairs two at a time.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," he whispered to himself, as she disappeared from his view.

He closed his eyes trying to think rationally for a moment. Ever since this woman walked into his life, she had a hold of his sense, of his mind and he couldn't shake it no matter what he did. It was unnerving the way she held onto him, without her doing much of anything at all. Paul was falling fast and was becoming sexually frustrated with his new personal assistant. He wasn't sure how to break the hold and wasn't sure if he wanted to. He shook his head, coming back from his dream world and sighed. He figured the only thing that would help his current state was a very cold shower.


	7. Chapter 7

As she sat at the large office chair, she saw the note he had left her with the list of things she needed to complete. She read through the list and sighed as she flipped the lap top on and waited for the screen to come alive. She looked around the desk and found all the appropriate utensils she would need. She quickly jumped into the work, making sure everything was correct before finalizing her work. She was formulating a plan to get Paul back as she snickered to herself. Her cheeks had gotten so warm earlier and she wasn't sure if he caught her blushing or not, but it was time for some sweet payback. She leaned back in the chair, waiting for the computer to react to the command. She closed her eyes when a wicked idea popped into her head. She smiled to herself as leaned forward and finished up her work.

She hadn't noticed he had been watching her every move, something he had noticed he had been doing a lot of. He knew it wasn't healthy the way he was reacting to this girl, his employee, nonetheless, but something inside of him was drawn to her and he couldn't stop it. He leaned against the metal door frame as she swiveled in the chair from side to side. She was so carefree; it surrounded her like she was a butterfly free in the wind. That's what he liked about her. She brought the best out in life and lived it to the fullest, no worrying about the downsides or negativity life had to offer as well. He saw her stand from the chair as she stapled some papers together and laid them in the small mail bin.

"Are you finished," he asked, smiling in her direction.

"Holy shit! Don't scare me like that," she said, jumping and her hand grabbing her chest.

Her insides were tingling from his voice as she spun around and noticed his long, dirty blond hair was newly wet from a shower. His locks ran down his shoulder, sit meeting his chest.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I just jumped out of the shower and was wondering if you had finished or if I had given you too much work for your first day," he said, making his way into the room.

"No, I just got done. Well, there was something I had to ask you, as well," she said, bending over to shred the last of the paper through the shredder.

Paul felt his breath quicken as his eyes admired her perfect bottom. He closed his eyes to shake the vision, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You alright," she asked, concern rising within her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just peachy. What's your question," he asked, trying to shake the vision.

"Well, can we got out somewhere tonight? Maybe you can take me around the city or something," she asked, lightly.

"Yeah sure. Sounds fun. We'll get some dinner and then take a ride. I'll show you around," he offered.

"Sounds great, but if you don't mind, I noticed that pool outside and I'm going to go jump in. Wanna join me," she asked.

"Sure," he said, clearing his throat.

She walked past him as he smelt the strawberry scent from her hair. He tickled his nose as he closed his eyes again. This was not working and he knew before long, he had to have her. In some way, he was going to make her his.

She grabbed a towel from the linen closet as she wrapped it around her naked body. She smiled as her plan was in action. She knew this was dirty, but if he was going to play games, so was she.

"Paul, wait for me downstairs. I'm looking for my swimsuit," she called from the door.

"Alright, Alyssa. Meet you downstairs," he said, taking the stairs two at a time. He sat on the couch, waiting patiently. He heard a commotion on the steps and looked over as she made her way down the stairs, wearing only a towel to cover herself.

"I can't find my swimsuit anywhere," she said, smiling lightly in his direction as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs to fix the knot holding the garment to her body. He felt his heart rate quicken as his eyes followed her to the laundry room. He stood up and followed her, not wanting to lose site of the woman that walked before him now.

"Do um, do you need help," he asked, as he watched her lean into the dryer and grab the suit.

"Nope, I think I found it," she answered, smiling at him. "I'll be right down!"

She pushed her way past him, brushing his chest with hers slightly as she smiled and headed for the steps. He followed close in pursuit as he watched her take the steps slowly. He sat on the nearby chair, trying to catch his breath.

"You're staring," she said, snickering.

"Huh? What," he asked, hearing the sound of her voice. She stopped on the stairs and leaned over the railing.

"You're staring," she repeated again, smiling evilly at him.

"No, uh, um, I was not," he managed to pull out. She came to the bottom of the stairs and leaned into him.

"Are you lying to me," she asked, as she placed her hands on his knees for support.

"I, uh, well, um," he said, clearly not able to make an educated answer. She caught his eyes as they stared at each other. She felt her knees going weak again and her whole body aching to kiss this man. She could feel the passion and emotion between them and it was almost too much to deny.

"Are you going to kiss me or just sit there looking at me," she retorted, finally able to speak some words. He leaned forwards and grabbed her arms, sitting her on his lap. This was not part of her plan, but once she caught hold of his eyes, the words came from nowhere.

"I don't think that would be very fair, considering your only wearing a towel and I'm wearing clothes," he said, letting his finger run down the hem that ran along her body. She felt his finger against her skin and it drove her wild.

She felt him moving closer as she tried controlling her breath. She felt the hotness from his breath beating on her neck and it was enough to take him right there. He stroked her cheek with his knuckles and pulled her towards him as their lips brushed each others briefly. They stared at each other, as he smiled and brought her in for a deeper, longer kiss.

She felt her hands wrapping in his long, wavy hair and deepened the kiss more. He felt her moan against his lips and smiled inside as he wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go. They finally broke apart and looked at each other.

"How 'bout that swim," she asked, breathlessly.

"If you don't go change, we're not headed for the pool. We're going to end up somewhere else," he said, snickering, as his hand rubbed her bottom. She slowly stood and made her way up the stairs.

He touched his lips and smiled to himself. He had never felt the way he had when they kissed. There was something there and he wanted to explore it more. He smile to himself, as he stood up, hearing her coming down the stairs. She met his side as she looked at him and smiled.

"What's that look for," she asked, nudging his shoulder.

"Something about a woman kissing me the way you just did. I don't know," he said, smirking down at her.

"You act like I initiated the whole thing," she said, smiling.

"You're the one who asked if I was going to kiss you," he retorted.

"You're the one who made the first move," she shot back.

"You know what...," he said, his words trailing off. Before she could answer, he picked her up over his shoulder and headed towards the pooling with her giggling.

"What are you doing," she said, squealing with delight.

"I'm taking you to get wet," he said, standing at the edge of the pool. She wiggled out of his arms and stood facing him.

"What if I already am wet," she said, smiling deviously. She ran her finger down his chest until she got to the beginning of the swimming trunks. She ran a finger on the inside of the elastic, rubbing his skin. She laughed as she ran down the pavement.

"You little... You're gonna get it for that," he said, giving chase with her.

Pretty soon, they were both wet, swimming and chasing each other in the pool.


	8. Chapter 8

She had just placed a call to Vince McMahon stating that her employer would be able to return to work in about a week. She had to schedule tickets for the hotel room and plane tickets for the following Sunday night for Birmingham, Alabama. She was nervous about going on the road, but was excited at the same time. She wasn't sure what adventures lay ahead of her, but she was willing to take the next step in her journey of being The King of Kings' Personal Assistant.

She finished the reservations on the Internet and closed the lap top for the day. She laid her head against the head rest of the desk chair and sighed. She and Paul had been distant from each other ever since they had kissed 3 weeks before. She wasn't sure why but she wished she wasn't so damn forward at times. It may have ruined any chance she had with him. They went about their morning routines, barely speaking words to one another and she wasn't sure why. She knew she wanted nothing more to be trapped in his huge, chiseled arms once again, feeling his warm lips upon hers.

She shook the mental image as she leaned forward. There was a lot eating at her these days and it wasn't just Paul or the thought of them soon traveling together. Her family was weighing heavily on her mind and she really didn't care what either of her parents thought of her, but for some reason, she still thought of them. She had long ago been ruled as a "screw up" for prostituting for nearly 10 years, but would they be proud of her now?

_Flashback_

_"Lysa, honey, all I need is 20 more dollars and I can score big tonight. I'll be out of your hair. Please, just lend me the money and I'll return it to you as soon as I can," her mother begged her._

_Alyssa looked at the pleading look on her mothers face and sighed. There was no way she could give the money to her mother. She looked so frail and fragile and if she continued supporting her mother's habits, she would wind up dead on a street corner somewhere._

_"Momma, I can't do it. I'm sorry, but I'm not supporting my mother's death wish. Find the money elsewhere," she said, sternly._

_Her mother jumped across the table and smacked her daughter square on the side of the cheek. Alyssa held her cheek, refusing to let the tears fall anymore. She knew this was her mother's addiction and not hers, but what did she feel bad, aside from a stinging sensation in her face? Her mother glared at her, as she stood from the table and came face to face with her daughter._

_"Get out! If you can't help me, then you don't need to be living under my roof while I support your ass either. I don't want to see the sight of you any longer. Get your clothes and go," her mother said, nearly screaming at her. Her sister, Sarah, came flying down the steps as she heard the commotion from her bedroom._

_"What going on here, Momma," she asked, as she stared at her sister. She knew her mothers addiction problems and could tell they were having another one of their fights. They had these almost on a daily basis. _

_"Ask your sister. She won't give me any money, she is out of my house tonight," her mother growled moving past her eldest daughter and heading towards the front door._

_"Alyssa, what's going on," she asked._

_"She wants money and I refused to give it to her this time," she responded, standing from the table._

_"Alyssa I want you out of my house by the time I get back," her mother screamed as the slamming of the door echoed throughout the house._

_"What are you going to do," Sarah asked, as the tears fell from her eyes._

_"I'm getting my stuff and getting out of here. I'm not going to stand by and watch our mother kill herself, Morgan. Why don't you come with me? Things are going any better around here and we can live together and make something of ourselves after we finish school. What do you say Sarah," she said, taking her sisters hands, pleading with her._

_"I can't do that. Momma needs me. She needs someone. Maybe she'll get clean soon and you can come back, but I can't leave her alone, Lysa," she said, the tears falling faster._

_"I figured you'd say that. Listen, I'll let you know where I'm at when I know. I love you, sis," she said, embracing her sister and heading for the steps._

_In a matter of 25 minutes, the few belongings she owned were packing into a few bags and she was heading out the door. Sarah had left since, not wanting to see her only sibling leaving. She looked around the house once more, feeling like a misfit all over again. She knew she was on her own from this moment on. They always fought like this, but never had her mother followed through with her orders. _

_She had pleaded so many times before for her mother to let her stay, but this time, she refused to. It was either help her mother be killed slowly, or go on her own and save her mother. She choose to save her mother. She always was the savior of the family, ever since her father had left them years ago. It was time she started worrying about herself. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she needed to get out before her mother returned, in fear that it would piss her off more if she was still there. She shut and locked the large steel door and walked down the small, dirt walk looking down both sides of the street._

_She refused the cry, because she knew deep down inside, she was going to make it. Somewhere, somehow, someone was out there waiting for her and she would wait patiently until her time was called for her to be successful._

________________________________________________________________________________

She sighed as she slumped further into the chair. Remembering these times was hard enough. She missed her mother and her sister, but she was too stubborn to pick up the phone to make the call. She had always worried about herself and apparently they didn't care if she was alive or dead. She pushed the thoughts from her head as she stood from the chair and came face to face with Paul.

"You startled me," she said, breathlessly. She grabbed her chest, breathing in, catching her breath.

"I'm sorry. Just wanted to know if you booked our rooms and flight plans," he asked, shifting his weight onto his other foot.

"Yeah, that's all been taken care of. We should be getting the tickets and confirmation by Fed-Ex sometime tomorrow. I also called Mr. McMahon and told him that you had clearance to return to the ring next Monday. He is waiting for us to be there next week at a board meeting before Raw to talk about possible storylines for your character," she said, smiling lightly.

"Alright, thanks. Anything else?"

"Not that I know of. I think my work is done for the day, unless there's anything else you need me to do."

"No, I think that's it. So, you're free to do what you want for the rest of the evening."

"Alright. I'll be in my room if you need me." She pushed herself past Paul, smiling and walked towards the door.

"Alyssa," he called after her. She turned around suddenly and smiled lightly.

"Yes, Paul?"

"No...nothing," he said, smiling at her.

"If your sure," she said, disappearing behind the wall. He closed his eyes as his hands went through his ragged hair in frustration.

"Hey Paul," she said, popping her head back into the office.

"Yeah, Lys," he said, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"You were staring again," she said, laughing half-heartedly, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah, you caught me red handed," he replied, laughing with her.

"More like wide eyed and drooling," she replied, smiling at him, as she left the room once more.

He smiled to himself as his heart raced faster and faster. The unsettling silence between them that had been going on for weeks had to stop. She had become a permanent fixture in his life and he liked it that way. He was looking forward to share his road experience and career with her and knew she would love it. He didn't know what he had to do or if she even felt the same way as he did, but he had to work harder and get her to notice that he was there for her. Something had been on her mind and he didn't like how it was affecting her usual, happy-go-lucky self. He had to break her from this rut and he knew just how to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

He watched as her heavy eyelids finally closed. She had been exhausted and flying 12 hours normally did that for a person new to flying. He was sure she would be jet lagged for the first couple weeks until she grew accustomed to the life on the road, or plane. Which ever way you look at it. He went back to his book as the waitress strolled beside him, asking if he would like a drink. He assured her they were fine and returned to his book once more. After reading a few more lines, he felt her head snuggle gently on his arm. He looked down at the small woman beside him and smiled. Throwing his book to his feet, he rested his cheek on her head and closed his own eyes. They had a few more hours before they would land and he knew it would be a culture shock for her. He wanted to get some shut eye to witness her reaction to the wonderful world he called home. The WWE.

__________________________________________________________________________________

He checked his watch for the third time as the receptions checked her computer again. He had been standing there for well over 45 minutes fighting with the particular station about his rental car. Seeing as he flew, it was obvious why he didn't have a car to just hop into and no one was there to meet them at the airport. He was to report at the arena in about 2 hours and was sure he would be late. Alyssa had assured him she booked the rental, even giving him the confirmation number.

"Look, I know my assistant booked us a rental car. She called a week ago. I don't see what the problem is," he said loudly, pacing the terminal.

Alyssa sat nearby watching the scene unfold, unaware of what to do. He never explained this type of situation and figured she would let Paul do what he did best. She watched as he threw his fingers through his course, blond mane and smiled.

_He is so cute when he gets frustrated._

"Mr. Levesque, there is no reservation but we can give you another car on the lot, if you like," the lady replied.

Paul stopped pacing and glared at the lady. He seemed to bore holes straight through her skull at the offer she had just requested.

"Why in God's name didn't you suggest that 45 minutes ago? I've been standing here waiting for a car. Any car and you tell me that our confirmation wasn't placed, which I absolutely know it was. Instead, why did you not..." He stopped trailing off deep in thought. "You know what, just give me the damn keys and we'll both be on our way. Thank you." he muttered as he grabbed the keys from her open hand.

They made their way to the car, as Alyssa hoped into the passenger seat. Paul flipped the switch and they were off.

"So, what time do you have to be there, because if you're going to be late, you should call your boss." She looked at him, awaiting his answer.

"We still have an hour and a half. We would have been there by now, if it were for those damn incompetent people back there."

He said as his anger rose inside him. His fingers tensed up around the steering wheel. She reach over and rubbed his shoulder, instantly calming him. He smiled in her direction and flipped the radio on low.

"So, is there anything I need to know before we get there? Any ex-girlfriends, guys I need to watch out for, anything."

She was excited about getting to the arena to watch the art of wrestling, as Paul had called it numerous times. He was sure she would love it, he had informed her.

"No, no ex-girlfriends. The Diva's are pretty cool, but I'm sure you'll give 'em a run for their money." He said, winking in her direction. She blushed at the gesture and turned her face towards the window.

"About the guys. I can't really think of anyone off the top of my head. Randy Orton is a little bit on the flirty side, but don't take it personal. He's like that with everyone. He's a good friend of mine. Sort of like my protégé, so he follows me around a good bit. Ric, which is my idol, he's very fatherly like, so he'll take to you rather quick I figure. Other than that, you should be cool." He smiled at her as he pulled off the freeway at their exit.

She stared out the window as they pulled into a huge parking garage. She knew this was it. She wasn't sure if Paul's demeanor would change now that he was back in his element and she hoped against all else, he wouldn't. She had grown fond of the Paul she had come to know. He was charming, sweet, friendly and just down right sexy. She knew all the other girls would notice that. He stepped from the car and retrieved his duffel back for the night, as she slung the lap top carrier over her shoulder.

"Paul, before we go in there, I wanted to talk to you for a minute." He gave her a questioning look at her as he stopped and grabbed her hands.

"What is it, sweet pea?" He asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of her small hand that was entwined with his own.

"While this is very much your comfort zone, just remember, I'm out of my element here, so please, don't leave me behind too much. This petrifies me and it's a whole new world." She said, staring around the huge, double doors awaiting them.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Just look at it this way, you're my date for the evening." He replied trying to relief her fear. As the word 'date' rolled off his tongue, it sent shivers up and down her spine.

"So, this is our first date then, huh." She asked, giving him a smirk.

"No." He answered her flatly, as he continued to walk into the arena. He held the doors opened as she walked inside and looked around backstage.

Men were walking everywhere in nothing but Speedo underwear, it appeared. She almost smiled but remembered that Paul had said a good bit of his fellow employees wear this type of clothing, or lack there off, as their ring gear. He quickened his step and fell by her side, coming within inches of her ear.

"This is our third date." He said, whispering in her ear.

She closed her eyes, as his warm breath tickled her ear. She felt him cup her face in his hands and lay a delicate, sweet kiss on her lips, that seemed to captivate her senses and calm her immediately.

"Our third." She whispered back, as they broke the kiss. He smiled down at her as they made their way to the head office to see what was in store for her client for the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

She watched as several men walked up, meeting Paul and welcoming him back. It had been a long, hard 6 months for him. One she had only witnessed 6 weeks of, but the fact of the matter remained. He had been injured and upon his return, everyone was excited to have him back. She stood off to the side, letting him take everything in as his friends shook his hand and made friendly conversation. She smiled at his interaction with everyone, realizing he was definitely right at home in this vast scenario. He looked in her direction, giving her a wink and extending his hand. She smiled, and accepted it, coming quickly beside him.

"You didn't tell me about a girlfriend, Paul. Man, where'd you get the looker." the man before them asked.

"Lys, this is Randy, Ric, John and Jeff. Guys, this is my personal assistant, Alyssa. She'll be accompanying me on the road from now on, so no funny business." he said, clearing the air.

"You know, why do you have to shoot that in my direction? That's not fair, Paul." the man introduced as Randy said.

"Because, Orton, I know how you are." Paul stated flatly. They both laughed as Alyssa looked on in confusion. Sure, he had warned her about Randy, but it still told her nothing about his character.

"Well, we're going to see if Vince has anything scheduled for me tonight." Paul said, grabbing her hand a little tighter. The warmth of his touch sent goose bumps up her arm, as she felt her cheeks getting redder.

"I thought you don't return for a few more weeks." John asked, shifting the belt he carried from one shoulder to the other.

"I don't but Vince wanted me here tonight, so I wanna see what he has in order for my return. Cena, don't you know you don't have to carry that belt everywhere you go. You're wearing it out of style." Paul said, as the rest of the guys laughed.

"It's a chick magnet, right Alyssa." John asked, acknowledging her.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry, Mr. Cena, I never really noticed it before now." she said, as she saw his face grow red as the guys laughed in unison.

"Nice one, babe." Paul said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Well, since my game is clearly shot into the water, I'll go wallow in my own self pity. C ya guys. Bye, Aly." he said, waving before heading down the long hallway.

"Come on. I'll take you to me the boss man." Paul said, leading her in the other direction.

She followed quickly in step with him as they came to a door marked "Mr. McMahon". He knocked and shoved the door open, smiling. The gray-haired man seated behind the desk looked somewhat familiar to her and she couldn't place his face.

"Welcome back, Paul. It's nice to have you here. You!" he stopped and pointed in her direction. She looked behind her and around the room, aware that no one else was in there and he was referring to her.

"Me?" she asked, startled.

"The hooker. Alyssa, right?" he asked, walking in front of the desk and shaking her hand. Her face feel at the mention of her formal job, as she looked at her feet. She felt Paul tense his muscle in his forearm as his hands flew to his hair and smoothed it back.

"Yeah, Alyssa. That's right. Nice seeing you again." she said, extending her hand to shake his.

"What is she doing here, Paul." his boss asked.

"She is my new personal assistant. I expect her to be treated with as much respect as I get around here." he said, glaring at Vince. He let his hand wiggle from her fingers and let it rest on the small of her back.

"No problem. Nice having you on board. Now, if you two will have a seat we'll discuss your possible storyline for your return and feuds and what not." Vince said, taking a seat behind his desk.

They sat in unison and stared forward waiting for the news. Alyssa's mind wasn't in the meeting at all. Once she heard the word 'hooker', she hadn't thought of much else. What if this ruined his career? It was clear he was popular among his friends and co-workers in the back. What if she gave him a bad image and he wasn't as successful as before he left with his injury?

"Well, if you're satisfied, then we'll be on our way. I'll see you in two weeks." Paul stood up and shook the older man's hand as Alyssa stood and grabbed the lap top she had carried along with her.

They made their way towards the door, as the tension she felt in the air was thick. She was happy to breathe normal air for once.

"You alright? You didn't say much in there." Paul asked, as he grabbed her waist lightly and waited for her answer. She shook her head and closed her eyes, as she fought the tears from falling.

"I don't know. I've got all these questions in my head and I'm just worried about your career now that I'm employed by you." she said, shaking her head again, as the tears fell.

"Alyssa, where's this coming from? I'm lost here." he said, removing a strand of hair from her face.

"You heard it in there. I'm a hooker. Former hooker. Whatever! Point is, I don't want to deface the image you have made for yourself. I don't want to be the reason your career dies prematurely." she explained, as he brought her closer to him. She snuggled up to his chest and cried softly.

"You listen to me. If I didn't trust you enough, I would never have asked you to move in with me or be my PA. You will not be the death of my career. McMahon just is an asshole when it comes to words sometimes. Don't let him shake you like that." he said, holding her close and rubbing her back.

"I don't want everyone talking about you know, the choices I've made. I've lived a hard enough life than to have people judge me for something I made a huge mistake with." she said.

"Look, most of the guys know, Lys. They were there at that party. My closest friends know and they don't judge you one bit. You're gonna have people talk, but it's just simply that. Talk. I'm here, alright. This is about you bettering yourself and me helping a friend in need. You scratch my back, I scratch yours." he said, smiling at her. She cracked a smile and covered her face.

That was something about him she loved. He always could make her smile no matter how down she was feeling.

"Alright. I just had to get that out in the open. I'm sorry." she said, softly, looking into his big grey eyes.

He leaned down and brushed her lips softly. She let her hands find his back pockets of his slacks as she grabbed his ass. He laughed against her lips as she pulled away.

"Are you trying to tell me something." he asked.

"No, not really." she said, walking towards the parking garage. He followed close behind her, as she opened the door letting him head outside first. She quickly caught up to him and grabbed his hand, forcing him to look at her.

"Just that you have a nice ass." she remarked as she brushed her lips against his and broke the kiss before he had a chance to respond. She walked ahead of him once again, as he was left contemplating her last words. He smirked to himself, admiring what he considered a nice ass as well. He caught up to her again and grabbed her hand.

"You keep doing that, you're going to start something you can't finish." he said, playfully.

"I'll keep that in mind." she said, as she opened the car door as she placed the lap top on the seat. He leaned over and threw his duffle bag inside on the back floor. She grabbed his bottom again and turned him around, pushing him towards the car as she rubbed her body against his to hop into the passenger seat.

"You keep that in mind, baby. You're ass is mine when we get back to the hotel." he said, running to the drivers side and slipping in. She looked at him and smiled as he pulled out of the lot and headed towards the place they called home.


	11. Chapter 11

The short ride back to the hotel was held in silence. In between stolen glances at one another, her nerves were edge. The last words he had spoken to her ran through her mind.

_"Your ass is mine when we get back to the hotel."_

She smiled at herself as she remembered those words. She had wanted nothing more than for him to be in his arms, ravishing and taking her. The thought sent chills up her spine. She had daydreamed often about being with him intimately. Sure, they had kissed and it seemed as if the Earth stood still, her knees always got weak and it only fueled the fire she had growing inside of her. It left her wanting more.

_What did he mean by those words? What was he going to do?_

She didn't have to contemplate an answer as he whipped the large SUV quickly into the parking lot like he was a man on a mission and come to a sudden halt. Before anymore burning questions came to mind, he was at her door and pulling her out into his arms. She fell against him and they smiled at each other. He brushed her lips gently against his as she moaned against his lips. He deepened the kiss as she quickly accepted afraid the moment would pass and she would miss her chance.

"You know, we should take this somewhere else before we wind up naked in front of God and everyone else." he said, smiling against her neck. She shivered feeling his warm, labored breath against her neck.

"I've always like public display of affection." she said, smirking at him.

"What I had in mind isn't on display for the public." he said, whispered in her ear and scooping her up in his arms. He strolled into the hotel, as bystanders looked on. A smile spread her face at the sight of an old couple near the elevator.

"Awww, look Burt. Honeymooners." the elder lady said, smiling at the assumed couple. She and Paul smiled at each other as the elevator opened and they slide inside. As soon as the door was shut, she slid from his arms and smiled at him.

He pulled her into his arms once more and placed butterfly kissed along her cheek and forehead. She parted her lips slightly, allowing him entrance as his tongue swam inside her mouth, making her light-headed. The doors parted, as the couple walked out, still embraced in their Earth-shattering kiss. He fumbled with the key card at the door, as the green light flashed, allowing him access into the room.

She pushed him against the wall as soon as the door was shut and removed his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his chest as he unsnapped her jeans and they fell to the floor. She removed her shirt slowly, as he admired the nearly nude woman before him. Unable to contain himself, he wrapped his arms around her again, bringing her lips to his, as she stripped him of his pants with ease. He lay her gently back on the bed, as he slowly made his way on top of her, staring into her violet eyes.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, Lys. You are perfect." he growled, as he lay soft kissed along her collar bone and up to her neck. A moan escaped her lips as the fire burned heavily within her. She was going to be with this man tonight, and she couldn't be any happier.

He removed her bra, taking her breasts in his giant hands and running his tongue over each nipple. She arched her back as a louder moan was heard throughout the room. He smiled as he moved further down her body and snapped the string on her panties. He slowly removed them as he slid out of his own boxers. She arched herself on her elbows and watched as he came back on top of her and kissed her passionately.

"I want you, Paul." she said, breathlessly. She kissed his neck as she felt him slide in between her. She gasped at the wonderful feeling as he thrusts his hips further. She arched her back more, as the feeling took over her senses and she closed her eyes. They soon fell in rhythm with one another, the emotion between them apparent. She felt her orgasm approaching and couldn't hold back as she screamed his name in the empty room. He pumped faster and faster, as their heart raced with one another and they both spilled their affection into each other simultaneously. Feeling totally spent, he rolled over and pulled her closer to him, as he lay soft kissed on her cheek.

"That was better than I ever dreamed." she said, as her eyes opened and locked onto his.

"I know the feeling, sweet pea." he said, as he tried catching his breathe. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment, as the silence in the room wrapped around them.

"Do you want me to sleep in my bed tonight or..." she said, trailing off and looking at him.

"You're staying right where you are. I can't bare to sleep another night without you by me." he answered, kissing her lightly. She smiled and snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes. He kissed her forehead and closed his own.

The silence set in once more, as their breathing slowed and for the first time, she fell asleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Alyssa felt the warm sun hitting her face and winced at the brightness. She felt his arms wrapped protectively around her waist and smiled at the man still sleeping beside her. She kissed his forehead and stroked the hair from his face, as his eyes flickered open.

"Hey, babe. How'd you sleep." he asked, stretching and kissing her lips softly.

"Better than I have in a long time. How 'bout you?" she asked, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her bare chest.

"I slept like a log. You wore me out!" he said, smiling as he rubbed her back.

She fiddled with her fingers as he sat up and pulled her close to his chest. She smiled at the gesture and snuggled into him once more.

"What's going on in the beautiful little head of yours?" he asked, as he stroked her head. She thought for a moment as her thoughts became clearer.

"I just don't want you thinking that last night was something random or anything because of what...my past. I don't want you thinking that my former career choice is all I consist of." she answered, truthfully.

"Did I say that? I don't think that of you at all. If you only wanted to get me in bed, you would have done that weeks ago. I truly believe that. Don't worry." he said, stroking her head as he laid another delicate kiss on her head.

"So, you don't see me as a slut." she asked, sitting up and staring into his grey eyes.

"No! I don't. Lys, where did that come from?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands.

"I don't know. It's just something I was thinking about before I went to sleep last night. I just couldn't get it out of my mind and I had to ask you." she said, as she played with a loose thread in the comforter.

"God no, Lys! Look, I am not judging you for what your past held. Lord knows I've done some pretty messed up things in my life that could be judged as well. I know you've said you've had a rough life. So, if you ever want to talk, I'm here. I've been told I'm a good listener." he said, smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind." she said smiling back at him.

"I seem to remember another certain thing you kept in mind and look where it got us." he said, running his finger down her arm.

"And where would that be?" she asked, as she rested her forehead on his.

"In bed, naked with the woman of my dreams." he said, kissing her softly. He eased himself on top of her as she deepened the kiss, feeling nothing but love and total admiration for the man before her.

"Woman of your dreams, huh?" she said, playfully.

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?" he asked, lying on his side.

"Oh, it just shocked me, that's all." she answered, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Why is that?"

"I'm don't know. I just didn't expect that to come out, but I liked it."

"Well, I happen to know something else you like too." he smiled at her, playfully as he placed kisses down her stomach.

"And what's that." she asked, feeling breathless.

"I don't want to tell you. I'm gonna show you." he said, as he kissed the inside of her thigh.

"You're off to a good start there, Paulie." she said, arching her back and moaning.

"Alyssa, do me a favor." he said, looking up at her.

"What, baby?"

"Shut up!" he said, smiling.

Before she could say another word, his tongue rubbed against her wetness as she moaned and closed her eyes. She knew where this was going and she didn't want it to stop at all. She couldn't fight it anymore as she grabbed his hair and pulled a little, causing him to groan, only making his tongue move faster.

"Paul." she screamed through the room, as her orgasm hit. She grabbed the bed sheets, arching her back more as she fully released. He smiled up at her as he found his way to her mouth.

"Now, I'm gonna make you mine all over again, sweetheart." he said, as he positioned himself flush against her. She rocked her hips, wanting to feel him inside her once again. She moaned as soon as his erection slid inside of her. She kissed him deeply as their bodies pumped faster and faster in unison. He pulled away and came within inches of her ear, as his traced a line along her earlobe with his tongue.

"I love you, Lys." he whispered. The words came as a shock to her as she felt the warm tears falling down her face.

"I love you, Paul." she whispered back, as their orgasms hit at the same instant. She screamed his name again; as their sweat covered bodies became one, solidifying their relationship. She smiled as he lay on her chest and kissed the valley between her breasts. She stroked his hair as he looked at her and wiped the few stray tears with his thumb.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, concern filling his eyes.

"No. I've never felt anything while having sex, until you." she replied, as the tears came falling again.

"I have that effect on woman." he said, as he rolled over on his back, placing his arms above his head. She slapped his chest as he winced in pain.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he said, rubbing the now present red mark on his chest.

"You are so egotistical." she said, laughing, kissing his lips again. "But, I love it!"


	13. Chapter 13

Alyssa walked closely behind Paul, as he directed the way to his locker room for the evening. They were in Washington, DC for a SmackDown taping and the ECW live event. Paul wasn't normally asked to be at either event. Usually he would have either been on the road for his next appearance or sleeping in a hotel somewhere, preparing himself.

"Remind me why were here again." he said, as he broke the silence, turning to face Alyssa.

"Because your boss called and told you to attend?" she asked, looking flushed.

"Do you always have to be so smart?" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, you knew why we were here, wise guy!" she said, smacking his chest.

"You know that turns me on when you get physical like that." he said, pushing the door open and flopping on the couch.

"So do the guys in the ring turn you on too when they hit you?" she asked, flashing him a bright smile.

"No, smart ass. You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" he said, tickling her. She screamed with enjoyment as she fell against the couch.

"Okay! Okay! You can quit. I'm sorry!" she said, pleading with him.

"You're so cute when you get that puppy dog face. You know I can't do nothing but give in." he said, as his lips lightly touched hers. She smiled at him and removed the hair from his face.

"So, when do we find out why we are here?" she asked.

"Not sure, but Vince said something about coming straight to the locker room and we'd know soon enough." he said, peering around the room. He found the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Since when did you have a mini fridge in your locker room?" she asked.

"Not sure, but I bet I get billed for it. This is probably a 40 dollar bottle of water right here." he said, taking a big swig and arching his brow. She smiled and rolled her eyes, as a knock came on the door. She took a seat in the chair as Paul walked past her smiling and answered the door.

"Steph! What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling her into a tight hug.

_Steph! Who the hell is Steph?_

Alyssa looked at the couple and couldn't help but get jealous at the two embraced in each other's arm. She tapped her foot and turned her head, ignoring them.

"I'm back after my hiatus! I told dad I wanted to surprise you so he called you here. Looks like I'll be the lead script writer for SmackDown and ECW. You look good." she said, giving him a once over.

"Not looking too bad yourself." he said, giving her the same gesture.

"Well, I don't want to keep you, so I'll... Who's this?" Stephanie asked, as she looked into the room and saw Alyssa sitting on the chair impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh, this is um, Alyssa. She's my personal assistant. Alyssa, this is Vince's daughter, Stephanie." he said, smiling brightly.

"Nice meeting you, Alyssa. Good luck managing this one. He's one tough cookie." she said, not taking her eyes from Paul's.

"Yeah, I think I can manage. Thank you." she shot back at the Million Dollar Princess.

Stephanie was taken back by her response, but pushed it aside as she smiled in Paul's direction.

"Anyway, I'll be leaving. But, I guess I'll be seeing you on the road or something. We should have dinner sometime and catch up." Stephanie offered.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Guess I'll see you later, Miss McMahon." Paul said, waving as she exited the locker room.

"So, can we leave now?" Alyssa asked, as she grabbed her lap top bag and stood at the door.

"Yeah, I suppose. It seems as if I'm not scheduled here or anything." he said opening the door once again.

He grabbed her hand, but she immediately released herself and walked ahead of him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he let her walk ahead of him.

"Hey Paul. What are you guys doing here?" came a voice from an opened locker room.

"Oh, hey John. I should ask you the same thing." Paul said, smiling weakly.

"Oh, I'm out here tonight doing that stupid 15 Minutes of Fame challenge with John. Just finished up, actually. Nice seeing you again, Aly." he said, flashing her a breath taking smile.

"Hello, John. Likewise." she said, nodding her head.

"So, what are you two doing tonight?" John asked, glancing at his watch and turning his attention back to Alyssa.

"Nothing at all. Paul had to come meet someone here tonight and now it looks as if we're free to leave." she answered.

"Cool, cool. Well, I'll let you get back to..." he started before Alyssa's next sentence shocked not only her, but the two men before her, as well.

"Hey, Cena, if you're done, we could go grab a bit to eat or something. I'm sure you're hungry." she said, winking at him.

Paul felt his entire body go weak at her invitation to John. He closed his eyes, as the anger slowly crept through him. He clinched his fist and stared at Alyssa.

_Where the hell is this coming from?_

"Yeah, sure. Um, I guess, let's go." he said, extending his arm. She gladly excepted as they slowly walked down the hall, leaving Paul to wonder what happened.

She turned around, telling John she would return in a moment.

"Hey, big guy. Can you take this back to the room for me?" she asked, handing him the lap top bag. Before he could answer, she shoved it on his arm and patted his shoulder. "Thank you."

With that, she walked back over to John, grabbing his arm, as they walked down the hall and disappeared behind the wall.

"What is going on here?" Paul said, looking at the lap top bag. He ran his fingers through his hair again as he walked down the hall feeling angry, but at the same time, hurt.

_Am I losing her?_


	14. Chapter 14

He had paced the room numerous times as he stared at his watch. It was well over 2 hours since he had last seen her and he was still left in a state of confusion.

Why had she done this? Why was her meaning behind it?

He sighed when he heard laughter coming from the hallway, knowing immediately who it belonged to. He sat on the end of the bed, as the door opened up.

"Night John. Thanks for a great time." she said, as she leaned forward planting a kiss on his cheek.

"See ya later, Aly." John said before leaving.

She shut the door and smiled to herself. As she turned, she was face to face with Paul.

"Hey Paulie." she said, pushing past him and throwing the key car on the nearby stand.

"Don't you 'Hey Paulie' me. Where the hell have you been? What has gotten into you?" he asked, as she turned back around, surprised at his anger.

"I went out to eat with John and then we took a walk. What's it matter to you anyway?" she said, becoming defensive. She glared at the man before her as he stepped forward.

"What's the matter with me? You honestly have to ask that question?" he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes, I do because it seems to me when Stephanie McMahon was flaunting her chest in your face, I was clearly not on your mind. Don't go getting jealous with me when I turn it on you." she said, throwing her jacket in the chair. She grabbed some night clothes, preparing for a shower.

"So, this is what's its about? What does Stephanie have to do with any of this?" he asked.

"You have to ask? Apparently your more dense then I thought. Nothing, Paul. Nothing at all." she said, moving past him and walking to the bathroom.

"Great, now your going to walk away and not finish this." he said, flopping back down on the bed.

"As far as I'm concerned, it is over. You go be with your precious Stephanie and I'll go about my business." she said, slamming the door.

"You mean like whoring yourself around the WWE?" he yelled through the door.

She stopped dead in her tracks as the words rolled from his mouth. She felt the tears burning her eyes and her heart sunk. She ran a hand through her hair, as she swung the door open and stared at him.

"Apparently that wasn't a problem for you when we were fucking, Paul. You know what, just forget it." she said, grabbing her clothes and placing them back into the suitcase.

He watched as she walked around the room grabbing the rest of her stuff and zipped her suitcase up.

"And where are you going?" he said, grabbing her wrist, making her drop the suitcase.

"None of your business, Mr. Levesque. You might as well look for another personal assistant, because I quit!" she said, grabbing her bag and releasing the grip he had on her.

"Alyssa, come on. Let's just talk about this." he said, pleading with her.

"Paul, I'm through with talking. Go back to the Million Dollar Tits and don't worry about me. You're too good to worry about a whore anyway. It's beneath you." she said, slamming the door.

He stared at the door for a minute, as he sighed. He knew he had royally messed up, but didn't want to chase her in fear of only arguing more. He had realized once he saw Stephanie he might have ignored her a little, but he didn't think she would take it like this. He hadn't seen her in a while and what he and Steph shared was long over with. They decided to remain good friends, even after she had gotten married and had twins with his long-time friend, Chris Irving.

He flung himself on the bed, as her realized for the first time in months, he was sleeping alone.


	15. Chapter 15

He tossed and turned in the bed, unable to sleep. He stared at the ceiling, becoming quite frustrated at his current situation. He knew what he had done was wrong on every level, and in truth, he didn't think of her as that word. The degrading word he had used to define her only hours before. He knew it would hurt her, but yet, he still said it.

His intentions weren't to hurt her at all. It was the exact opposite. He was in love with this girl and he had shared that with her during their loving making only weeks before. Why did he say it? Why did he feel like the biggest idiot in the world now?

He raised from the bed as he walked to the balcony and opened the sliding glass door. The crisp air hit him at once, causing him to shiver a little. The coldness of the night matches his heart at that moment. He felt like the coldest bastard on the face of the Earth, especially after their argument.

He understood in some sense why she had been jealous. He understood why she flipped out. She had every right too, because even though their relationship wasn't spoken about much, they had said the three words that changes lives. She had admitted to loving him to and he had never really hurt anyone he had loved before. It was a weird feeling and he wasn't sure if it was something he could live with.

"How are you going to fix this mess, idiot?" he asked aloud. "Great, now your talking to yourself and your going nuts!"

He smiled to himself at the thought of having a conversation with himself. It was the first time he could smile since, but it was quickly erased as the thought of Alyssa was brought before him.

He sighed, walking back into the empty hotel room. The paced around the room, collecting his million thoughts that were present in his mind. He hadn't meant it. That much he knew. Why would he even saw something like that? To her of all people.

The ever present migraine that was forming in his head, came faster and faster as more rampant thoughts were processed. He knew sleep was not happening tonight, as he threw his jeans over his boxers and grabbed his shirt from the chair. He slipped it on, wondering where she would have went. She didn't know anyone, or in his mind she hadn't. She knew his friends, but that was through direct conversation through him.

As he laced his shoes, he sighed, not knowing where the first place he would look. Would she have really gotten onto a plane and left to return to California? As soon as the idea pressed his brain, he shot up from the chair as he made a beeline for the door.

If there was a chance she had decided on catching the first plane ride back home, he was losing her more than he thought. He grabbed his key card and threw the door open as he sprinted down the hall, almost running into John Cena in the process.

"Whoa! Slow down there, man. Where you going so quick?" John said.

"I'm looking for Alyssa. Have you seen her?" he asked impatiently.

"No, not since we returned from Chester's earlier. Why? Is everything alright?" John asked.

"It will be once I find her. Thanks, Cena." Paul said, as he ran past him and pushed the buttons on the elevator.

"Come on you slow ass... Thank you!" he said, scrambling into the elevator.

He had ruled out the possibility that she was Cena, so now his only option was the check the airports. The thought of her returning home scared him. He didn't want to lose her forever, but with every passing second, he felt she was slowly slipping away from him.

It was a feeling he had never felt before, and he didn't like it one bit.


	16. Chapter 16

She walked slowly down the street, looking into the night sky. The words he had last said to her, echoed in her head, and pained her heart. He had assured her she wasn't a whore, so why would have called her that, of all names? She sighed, as she wiped the stray tear from her cheek and continued walking.

She wasn't sure if she was lost at this point, but getting as far from the hotel as possible was helping. She didn't care where she was headed, she only knew she didn't want to see Paul at this time.

The suitcase she was dragging behind her was becoming more of a pest. She had debated on hitching a cab and heading back to California, but wasn't ready for a long plane ride. She didn't want to run from her problems. She had done that her entire life. She instead had planned on walking around until the next bright idea flashed her mind.

She had told him she quit being his personal assistant and she meant it. With every ounce of her being, she meant it. She had realized how he truly felt, especially when Stephanie McMahon was entered into the picture.

It was clear they had a past together, after he had assured her there was nothing to worry about. Why would he have lied to her? If she would have known, she would have backed up a lot time ago before...

Before she ever spoke those three words to him. She couldn't fight it though. She meant every word of it. She hadn't been so sure of anything in her life until she laid eyes on him. Just the thought of him still made her heart jump.

She could forgive him, but the pain was still present. She still hurt every time her mind replayed the scene from the hotel room only mere hours earlier. She had never let herself get wrapped up with any man, so why was he so different? She couldn't wrap her mind around it, but at the same time, it was a peaceful feeling knowing she was in love with Paul Levesque. She felt so much more than just sex with him and her heart was breaking because of it.

"Maybe that's why I was a hooker all those years." she whispered into the empty night.

The pain in her calf removed the horrid memory as she leaned down and rubbed the spot where her suitcase had hit.

"Ouch!" she said, kicking the bag to the side. She was sure it would be a bruise by morning.

As she stood up, she was once again face to face with none other than Paul Levesque.


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you want, Paul?" she said, picking her suitcase up.

"We need to talk. Alyssa, please just get in the car so we can talk." he said. He noticed she had been crying and his heart broke at the thought of it.

"What if I don't want to? I'm doing fine walking around." she said, looking up and down the streets. She had to admit, the car did sound like a better idea. Her feet was killing her and she know had a reminder in the back of her leg why walking would be more difficult.

"Alyssa, I've never begged for anything, but please, just get into the car so we can talk." he said again, reaching for her hand. She looked at his and then upwards to his eyes. She saw the regret lying there and decided to accept his offer.

"Alright, but I'm not promising anything." she said, as he lead her around to the passenger seat. He picked her suitcase up and placed it in the trunk as he returned to his side and slowly drove off. After a few moments of silence, she couldn't take it anymore.

"You're not talking." she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm collecting my thoughts. I don't want to say something else stupid or that I'll regret. I wanna make sure it comes out right." he explained, casting a glance in her direction.

"Well, how about starting with Stephanie. Who is she? Why did you lie when you told me I had nothing to worry about with ex-girlfriends, girlfriends, whatever?" she asked, returning the look.

He pulled into the hotel at that moment and any explanation she had wanted would have to wait until the returned to the room. She sighed as she grabbed her suitcase and exited the car. She walked ahead of him, as she pushed the elevator button and waited.

He glance over at her small, fragile frame and even looking ragged and run down, she still was beautiful. It took everything within him to not reach out and touch her, kiss her or hold her.

The doors slid open as she made her way inside and leaned against the way. She was still pissed off, but with every passing glance she gave him, she felt her heart melting and the anger subsiding.

The doors open once more, this time Paul taking the lead as he opened the door as she walked in.

"Alright, now talk." she ordered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Stephanie is an old girlfriend. We were close, yes and the reason I didn't tell you about her is because she hasn't been with the company for about 3 years since she got married and gave birth to a little girl." he answered.

Her face fell, knowing she had jumped to conclusions. It was merely her jealously getting in the way, nothing more.

"Alright, then explain the whore comment." she said, shifting her weight to her other foot.

"That, I can't explain. It was cruel and disrespectful. I have nothing to say..."

"How about I'm sorry! You have nothing to say?"

"If you would let me...."

"I have given myself completely to you. I forgot I was merely your PA, but you made that rather clear tonight. You told me I wasn't a whore, but I guess that's a lie too. Was you saying that you loved me a lie?" she said, as the tears poured from her eyes.

Without words, he wiped them away with his thumb as he came closer. She felt her breath becoming lost in her throat as the distance closed between them. She wanted nothing more than to be held in his arms. To feel like everything was alright, but she couldn't not right now. She backed up.

"Answer me, Paul." she said, afraid of his next words.

"No, if you would have let me explain. I was about to say I was sorry for calling you that word. You were my PA, yes, but that's not all I looked at you as. I told you that you were the woman of my dreams, or did you forget about that?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you love me." she asked softly.

"Are you crazy? Alyssa..." he asked, smiling slightly as she cut him off.

"I must have been to think you would ever love me in return." she said, moving past him. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Would you shut up for one minute and let me finish a sentence. I love you Alyssa! Yes, I love you. You're crazy if you think after everything we've done that I wasn't. I love you!" he said, smiling at her, as he cupped her face in her hands.

She felt his breath against her neck and closed her eyes as the warm sensation of his lips took her senses. She kissed him in return as they fell flush against each other.

"I guess you are rehired." he said, smiling after he broke apart from her.

"No, no I'm not." she answered.

"And why not?" he asked, moving away from her.

"Because I refuse to be just your PA. I won't do that again. I'm more than your PA and you know it." she said smiling. "But, yes I do want my job back. I want you to take my heart again. I want you to be my future Paul."

"Alyssa, I had planned on that from the beginning. Well, from the time.. I don't know when I planned on it, but I want you in my future." he answered.

"I'll take my job back, but please don't just treat me like that, unless your ashamed to tell everyone that I'm your PA and not your girlfriend." she said, studying his eyes.

"I'm not. You want me to tell everyone now though? They may get mad considering it is 2 in the morning." he said, smiling.

"No, not now, dumb ass. I'm just saying, if we're together, I don't want to be introduced as only your personal assistant, but as your girlfriend as well."

"I think we can arrange that." he said, bringing her lips to his once again.

"I love you Paul." she said, against his neck. He smiled and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Alyssa. I'm sorry." he said, locking eyes with her.

"It's alright, just don't let it happen again." she said, jabbing him in the stomach.

"Ouch! Now what happened last time you did that." he said, starting to tickle her.

"Alright, I'm sorry! Stop!" she screamed.

He removed her shirt in one quick movement as she gasped. She released his pants from his waist as he worked on her jeans. Before long, they were standing in a pile of clothing on the floor, kissing passionately. He picked her up and laid her gently on the bed.

"I'm going to show you all over again why I love you. Tonight, I'm going to make you mine for good. No questions asked." he said, as he kissed her lips. Before she could respond, he broke the kiss and kissed his way down her delicate torso. She smiled as he kissed in between her thigh.

"Paul, I want you up here. I need to feel you tonight." she said, sitting up and bringing him to her level. He brought his lips to her neck as he nibbled a little, before slipping his hardness between her legs, causing her to moan in pleasure.

He rocked his body back and forth, as she quickly fell into him fully and yelled his name. He pumped faster and faster as her nails dug into his back. He arched his back in pleasure before staring back into her eyes, hungrily.

"I love you, baby and you're all mine." he said, against her ear. She smiled as she moved in sync with him. Her lips crashed into his, making the heat of the moment more intense. She felt her orgasm hitting as she arched her back more and her eyes rolled up into the back of head. He smiled as he nibbled her neck more, sending her over the top and letting her juices spill freely. He felt her tighten and felt his climax hitting at the same time. He moaned loudly as he felt himself release inside her. He thrust his hips a few more times and collapsed against her.

"I love you, Paul. Don't ever hurt me again." she said, as he rolled on his side and brought her to him. He kissed the top of her head as he sighed.

"I love you, sweet pea. I won't baby. I'm so sorry." he said.

Finally having addressed their relationship, thy feel asleep content and in each others arms.


	18. Chapter 18

***6 Months Later***

She stared at the traffic jam ahead of hear and laid on the car horn impatiently. She ran her fingers through her hair, as she rested her arm on the window and closed her eyes. She had been sitting in the hot sun for nearly an hour and it seemed she had barely moved in that time.

Paul would be waiting and she knew it. She had went to her yearly doctors appointment and was to return home for the three day rest period he had. He had called her to tell her they had dinner reservations at a local restaurant for 7:00. She looked at the clock radio and slammed her hand against the steering wheel.

A few more moments had passed and still little movement in the traffic jam. She couldn't figure out why there was such a back up. Finally, the traffic began moving at a quicker rate of speed. She turned onto the highway and finally, after getting out of the jam, felt the breeze blowing her long hair. She turned the radio on and sang along with the music, becoming quite antsy to get home to see Paul.

It was when she saw the car speeding towards her that she broke her smile. She didn't have time to move the car one way or the other, before she heard the impact and felt her body being thrown in either direction.

The Earth was spinning and she felt as if it would never stop. She felt the warm liquid running down her forehead as her head stopped spinning and everything seeped into blackness.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He ran through the emergency room and saw the lady at the front desk. It was only 20 short minutes ago he had received the phone call about Alyssa. It had taken him no time to get to the hospital, but as he entered the room in which she lay, he realized things were out of his hands and he had to trust the Higher Powers now.

He walked slowly to her side and glanced at her face, which seemed to be one consistent bruise. He turned his head, as the lump forming in his throat was enough to turn his stomach. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, as he took a seat. The doctor had told him she had looked worse than what she really was, but it still didn't make the gut-wrenching feeling rising in his stomach any less. They also had said she had been in and out of consciousness and they encouraged him talking to her to maybe wake her for good.

He placed a small kiss on her cheek as he felt the warm tears in his eyes. He normally didn't cry, but seeing someone he loved in her condition was different. He had no control over anything and it scared him to no end.

It was then that he saw her eyes flutter that he looked at her more intently. A moan escaped her lips as her hand slid across the bed, finding his hand. She threw her eyes open and was taken back by his presence.

"Lys! Oh God, you're okay!" he said, throwing his arms around her, carefully. She returned the hug and smiled.

"When are we going out to dinner?" she asked, as he released her and smiled.

"Baby, you were in an accident. Don't you remember anything?" he asked, brushing the stray hair from her forehead.

"I remember my appointment, your phone call, the traffic jam. That's about it." she said, staring at him blankly.

"There's nothing else you can remember?" he asked, stroking her arm gently.

"The doctor!" she said, as her hand flew to her open mouth.

"Lys, you already said that, sweetie." he said, comforting her.

"No, Paul. I went to the doctor." she said again.

"Baby, I know. I was the one who made the appointment a week ago, remember?" he said, smiling.

"I know that, shit head! But, it's what he said that I need to tell you. I'm pregnant." she said, gazing at him. She searched his eyes for any small hint as to how he would take the news.

"Did you just call me a shit... You're what?"


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm pregnant. You know, bun in the oven. Baby here in 9 months. Well, 8 actually."

He stared at her for a moment, unaware of what to say. Not sure if he could speak. He chose to do so, but it was by far what she had expected.

"I'm going to go get the doctor and let him know your awake. They had ran some tests on you and we're waiting on the results to know if anything is seriously wrong. I'll be back soon." he kissed her forehead, and then, he was gone.

She stared at the door for a moment, processing what had just happened. It was not the reaction she had expected and was somewhat lost in thought.

Her hands rested on her stomach, as she looked down and smiled. She rubbed her soon to be pertruding belly. She liked the feeling she got from knowing something was growing inside of her. It was enough to bring her to tears. She promised to be a better mother and give her child the things she never had, especially stability, love and a home.

Her thoughts were jarred when the sound of the door being opened filled the room. She looked up and smiled when the doctor walked in, holding her chart. He didn't saw anything right away, instead, wrote a few notes on his paper.

"Well, it seems as if your injuries are all physical. You have a mild concussion, but other than that, it seems as if everything is alright. Part of that is due to the seat restraint you were wearing. Had you not been wearing it, the outcome would be a little more devastating. And, somehow, your baby is alright. Still kicking strong, it seems. Now, you may have a few headaches, but that's to be expected. We'll give you a couple scripts for your pain control. The nurse should be in with your discharge papers here shortly. Do you have any questions?"

She shook her head, as he nodded and excused himself, leaving her in the emptiness once again. She sighed as she slumped into the bed wanting nothing more than Paul to return. It had scared her seeing him react, or what little reaction he gave, after she had told him her news. The silence soon overcame her as she stared at the clock.

The time ticked away, as she watched every passing second, every minute tick away into the past. She hated being left alone because of the feeling it gave her. She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. It was almost too much to bare. Finally, the clicking could be heard from behind her, and she turned seeing Paul shutting the door. He carried a large bouquet of balloons with him, as she smiled over her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Well, I'm waiting on my nurse to bring in the discharge papers. I have a mild concussion but there letting me go home today." she said smiling at him.

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

"I know, I see." she said, peering at the large amount of balloons he held.

"No, there's more to it. Alright, first there's this one. 'Congratulations!' Now, are they congratulating us for making love or on the baby? I don't know, but I like both thoughts." She smiled at him and rolled his eyes as he tied the balloon on the railing of her bed and released another balloon from his fingers.

"Then we have this one here. 'Get Well Soon'. Well, I don't know why it says 'Get Well'. I always look and you from what I see, you always look good." he wrapped the balloon string around the railing, yet again as she laughed.

"You are so cheesy sometimes."

"Anyway." He gave her a playful look as he continued reading the next 2 captioned balloons. "It's a boy. It's a girl. Yes, I am a boy and you are a girl, so this one was quite pointless." She laughed again at his corniness. "I know, I'm cheesy. I'm just kidding. I don't care what we have, as long as it's healthy."

He tied the balloons up the same way and brought another one down from his hands.

"Thinking of you. I always do. There's not a day goes by that I'm not thinking of you." he said, as she smiled before he did the same procedure as the last few balloons.

"Now, this one. 'I love you.' Well that's no secret. I know it. You know it. I think everyone knows it." he said as she brushed her lips softly on his.

"I love you too, Paul. I do know it. Thank you." she said.

"No, that's not it. There's more. What you don't know is while you were resting your beautiful self up here in the hospital room, I had something planned for tonight, but seeing as we won't be going to dinner, I had to orchestrate something else. So..." He locked eyes with her as he dug his pocket knife from his pants and handed it to her.

"I want you to pop this balloon."

"What?" she said, laughing again.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you. But, what's this..."

"Then, pop it." he said, as she took the knife. She stuck the blade out and rolled her eyes again.

"Alright. Here goes."

The sound echoed throughout the room, as she jumped a little. It was only then that she noticed something had fallen from the plastic and her eyes focus on the shiny, silver object that hit her covers. She looked at Paul in amazement as she picked it up and the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Paul..."

"Alright, this is where I'm suppose to talk, not you." he said, smiling. He dropped on his one knee and looked at her, talking her hand in his. "So, I had this elaborate dinner planned and then this all happened. Anyway, I told you I wanted you in my future. I didn't know how much so until today. You scared the shit out of me today and I don't want to ever lose you. I couldn't stand losing you. You are my dream woman; my dream come true. Alyssa Morgan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	20. Chapter 20

She stared at him amazed at the thoughtfulness of his proposal. She looked down at the three-tier princess cut diamond white gold ring and smiled. Realizing he was in need of an answer, she brought her eyes back up to his and smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" she said as he slid the ring on her finger and embraced her. They were still latched onto each other when the nurse walked in. She cleared her throat as Paul and Alyssa pulled away from one another.

"The doctor said to give you these two prescriptions. Take it easy and get plenty of rest the next few days. Nothing too stressful. If you have no further questions, then sign here and your free to go."

The nurse handed her the clipboard as she scribbled her name on the line and handed her back the papers. They smiled at each other as the nurse rolled her eyes and made her way out of the room.

"So, are we actually engaged now?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I believe so. Oh, and pregnant." he said, rubbing her belly.

"Two great things in one day. What is our luck?" She jumped from the bed and grabbed her clothes.

"Luck? No, that isn't luck. One, well you know what we did to make the bun in the oven. The other well, it may have been luck. But only because you said yes. I'm the luckiest guy ever."

"Oh God. Paul, can you been any more cheesier than that." she finished tying her shoe as she stood up and grabbed her future husband by the arm.

"Is cheesier even a word, there Einstein?" he said. She glared at him and shook her head, smiling lightly.

"I know, I'm getting elbowed for that, right?" he said, closing his eyes. Instead, she placed a small kiss on his lips.

"No. I love you. That's what you get." she whispered sweetly. He opened his eyes as his fingers traced the delicate spot where she had just kissed him.

"I'm gonna have to be smart more often if that's what I get." he said, reaching for her hand as they walked out of the hospital together.

"Don't push it. That may have been a once in a lifetime thing." she said, shaking her finger at him.

"Yeah, I knew lightning wouldn't strike twice in once day." he said, snapping his fingers.

She rolled her eyes, as Paul held the door open for her. She slid into passenger seat as he fired the engine. She smiled as her fiancée pulled out of the lot and made their way towards home.

"So how long was I in there for?"

"Well, you were in and out for a couple hours. You've been in the hospital about 6 hours, Lys."

"It just seems weird that I was actually hit and able to walk out of the hospital almost unscathed."

"I told you lightning stuck once today. Just count your blessings and move on. I'm just as grateful as you are, believe me."

"How is the other driver? Did they live or was it that bad?"

"Well, he was driving illegally when you were hit. He was reaching for his cell phone or something. Not sure the full details, but he is in ICU with some head injuries, but they expect him to pull out just fine."

She shook her head, as she leaned back into the seat. She peered out the window watching the flickering of each passing street light hit the mirror before it was gone into the distance. She sighed as she looked at Paul and smiled.

"You alright?" he asked, grabbing her hand gently.

"Yeah, just really tired. I wanna get home." she said, giving a reassuring smile.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right baby?"

"You know I would, Paulie. I'm fine, sweetie. Really."

They had pulled into the driveway as he cut the engine. He helped her from the car as he opened the large door and escorted her into the house.

"I've missed this place."

"We have been on the road for a while, haven't we?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna go get a bath and then probably get some sleep."

"Why don't I run your water and I'll yell for you when to come up. Go get something to eat or something, while I run your water."

"Thank you, sweetie. That sounds nice."

He bent down and kissed her as they parted ways. She headed for the kitchen to warm something up before slipping into her warm bath. She decided on some Chinese food that was left over from lunch earlier. She had just settled into her food, when Paul yelled from upstairs.

"5 more minutes and then you can come up!"

"Alright!"

She smiled to herself, as she finished the plate of food and headed for the sinking. She made her way to the stairs and could smell the scent of raspberries and cream coming from the second level. She followed the scent, as it lead her into the bathroom. She gasped looking around the dimly lit room. The only source of light was the raspberry and cream candles she had received for Christmas. Her bath water was filled with her special bubble bath and there were some flower petals on top giving off a warm, inviting scent.

"You enjoy yourself and relax. I'm going to go straighten the house and I'll wait for you in the bedroom. Love you."

"I love you too, Paul. Thank you so much!"

"Only the best for my babies!" He smiled as he patted her belly. It was nice seeing him so father-like already. She stripped her clothes off and as her foot hit the water. It was hot, but just right. She eased her way into the water and laid back, closing her eyes and feeling perfectly relaxed for the first time in weeks.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Paul had been laying in bed while she took her bath. He was reading a parent book he had bought at the local book store earlier. He glanced at his watch and sighed. She had been in the tub for well over an hour and he was sure the water was getting frigid.

He hated to interrupt her relaxation, but he wanted to make sure she was alright. He walked slowly to the bathroom and opened the door, carefully. He knew the house was starting to have it's few squeaks and noises, and the bathroom door was the first thing to be heard.

He smiled as he saw her sleeping form in the water. He saw her lips, the slightest shade of blue forming the corner and smiled to himself. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. He laid her down gently, and covered her up. As he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, he cuddled in next to her.

"I love you." he heard her whisper.

"I love you, sweet pea." he replied back as they fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

***7 Months Later***

She paced the kitchen for what seemed like to hundredth time and stared at the clock on the wall. It was nearly seven in the evening and Paul should have returned home by now. She was aware that his plane had already landed, despite the numerous phone calls between the two. The blanket of snow that covered the ground had already be responsible for the airports to report delays and cancellation. Somehow, Paul had managed to return safely to the East Coast, and promised he would return home by 5, but that clearly wasn't the case.

She stared at the phone, begging for it to awaken the silent home that surrounded her. She hadn't heard anything from him in nearly an hour and a half and the silence was deafening to her.

She plopped down in the seat of their bay window and leaned her back against the soft pillow. She pulled the curtains back, and almost as if on cue, she saw the large SUV pulling into the driveway. Before he had time to cut the engine, she was out the door as her bare feet hit the blistering coldness. She shrieked as the tingling sensation ran through her body. He picked her up, smiling brightly as the snow feel around them.

"Why is my pregnant fiancée in the snow, bare footed?"

He had made it into the house and sat her down gently as she nudged his shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Where the hell have you been, Paul Michael?"

He snickered to himself as he hung his leather coat in the closet and removed his snow, covered boots.

"And why the hell are you ignoring me? I was worried sick, Paul!"

"Baby, I'm here. I'm fine. Did you even bother to look outside? It's covered out there. It's a miracle I'm even here, baby."

He wrapped his large arms around her and smiled. His gesture melted her anger as she sunk into his arms.

"I missed you, too baby." he said, kissing her head.

"I'm just glad that you don't have to go back on the road for 6 months. I can't believe your actually here." She brushed the side of his cheek and smiled. "Pinch me." She closed her eyes then only to open them in shock. "Ouch! What was that for you big lug?"

"You said to pinch you!"

"It's a figure of speech, Paul. I didn't mean it like that."

"You have to be more specific baby."

"I'll remember that. Now get over here and give your future wife some love!"

He captured her lips as the distance between them was broken. She moaned against his lips as he deepened it and smiled. She broke the kiss as pure fear ran through her body. He looked at her, stepping closer, searching her eyes as to what could be wrong.

"Baby, are you cramping more? What's wrong?"

"Paul, I think my water just broke."

"Well, it seems as if this kid already knows the right time to interrupt! Let's go!"


	22. Chapter 22

"Paul, I am going to kick your ass for this." Alyssa screamed through clinched teeth. Paul had been completely supportive through the entire birthing process. He had no idea what kind of pain she was going through, but he was sure it was something he didn't intend in going through in this lifetime. He felt her nails digging into his clinched fist as he did nothing but smiling and nod as he had been doing for the past 15 minutes.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry." He wasn't sure what to say to her in this moment. She was giving him the life of their child. She bore his very children, his lifeline. How was he going to be rude to the wonderful woman going through the increasing amount of pain before him. He would gladly take the brunt of any tongue lashing she was willing to throw his way.

"Alright, Miss Morgan, one more good push and your baby should be out. The head is crowning now. Push, sweetie."

With last drop of energy in her system and as much as her body would allow, she bore down and pushed with all her might, hoping to get her child out safe and sound. The cries that bounced from the walls at that moment brought tears to her eyes and the pain passed as the doctor announced the birth of her child.

"It's a girl!" The doctor explained. Paul placed a kiss on his fiancées forehead, as he felt the tears burning his own eyes. He watched as they placed the tiny baby on the bed beside Alyssa as they cleaned his daughter up and took her vitals.

"Oh, God. I feel another contraction!" Alyssa said, as she reached for Paul's hand.

"Another one? What?" The doctor examined her and smiled. "Get ready to push sweetie. It looks as if there's another one ready to meet their parents. Push!"

She pushed once more, ready to meet the next child that came from her. The shock and surprise had been washed from her as the duty lie ahead of her to get the next baby out.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced, revealing yet another screaming infant to the expecting parents.

"We had two? Twins? Alyssa did you know?" Paul asked as he pulled her close and hugged her.

"No, I had no idea, baby. It's weird!" She let the tears fall from her eyes, as Paul kissed her cheek. The nurses tended to Alyssa as Paul made his way over to greet his children.

"Here's Baby Girl Levesque, Daddy. 5 pounds, 2 ounces." The nurse handed him his daughter, smiling at him. He accepted the small bundle as he stared into his daughters eyes and felt the tears flowing freely.

"And for Momma, we have Baby Boy Levesque. 5 pounds, 7 ounces." The doctor handed her the other small child, who was happily sucking his thumb.

"So, have we thought of names, Mommy?" Paul said, as he took a seat beside her bed. She continued to stare at both infants in shock. Not only had she delivered one healthy little girl, but a boy as well. The emotion running through her was one of pure joy and pride. Never had she been proud of something she had done until this moment.

"I really hadn't thought of one. I was so wrapped up in the nursery that it honestly slipped my mind, Paul." she said, smiling at him.

"Well, I've been reading some books and..."

"You've been reading books? About babies?"

"Yeah, I was about to be a father. I wanted to know some things! Is that alright?"

"Yes, I just think that's so sweet. You never read!"

"I know, but I wanted to be prepared somewhat. Anyway, what about Kayden Shawn-William for little tot over there?"

"Why William?"

"Well, I know how close you were with your Grandfather. Wasn't he the only way that supported your every decision?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he was. I like that, Paul. Thank you."

"He'd be proud of you, sweetie."

"I hope so. Anyway, what about little momma over there?"

"I don't know. What are you thinking?"

"Um, what about...? Kaitlyn Ashleigh-Jade?"

"Alright, I can live with that!"

"You like it?"

"Yeah, I do, Mommy. So, now that we have the babies and the names are out of the way, when do we set a wedding date?"


	23. Chapter 23

***1 Year Later***

She peered into the mirror, fixing the white satin of her dress. She smiled to herself, taking in everything that had happened to her since she had been with Paul, from the time they met, to her car accident, the engagement and the announcement of her being pregnant, down to the birth of her twins, which led her to this day. Her wedding day. She heard her daughter giggle as she turned around and watched her playing with her sister. They had since made amends. Her mother had decided on rehab and had been sober for 6 months. Their father? Well, he was still unaccountable for. She didn't let it damper her day though.

"Alyssa, you look gorgeous. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

"I know, sis. I can't get over it. I feel like I should be nervous, but I can't wait to walk down that aisle and see his face. He is truly amazing."

"He saved you, Aly. You know that."

"I know and I don't know how to ever repay him for it."

"You gave him two children, with more on the way I'm sure. Plus, you're getting married to him. Today at that. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I just wanna get down there."

"Well, we still have about 5 minutes. Let me fix your veil and get Katie ready."

She smiled as her sister fluffed her hair around the tiara that sat on her head. The mesh garment came around her face as her sisters wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sarah, please don't cry because then the water works will start for me, too and I can't have that right now." The girls embraced when there was a knock on the door.

"I love you." Alyssa whispered to her sister. Sarah wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Ditto, big sis now go get him, tiger."

"You ready, Princess?" Shawn asked, beaming from ear to ear.

"Yes goofball! I wanna see my husband."

"Future husband." She rolled her eyes at the correction as Shawn linked his arms with hers.

"Yeah, well not for long." They walked towards the door as Sarah led Kaitlyn before them. She heard the processional music playing as Little Shawn walked past them, holding his little pillow.

"Momma." He squealed. She leaned down and kissed his small forehead, before he was ushered down the aisle by John. He winked at her as he followed the small tot.

"You know I never told you how much it mean to me that you named him after me. I mean, not only am I the God-Father to both of your amazing children, but Lys, it really means a lot that I am also his namesake. Thank you, sis." he said, smiling at her as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Shawn, you and Paul have been through hell and high water together. You're such a great friend to him. To us. Thank _you_!" she said, kissing his cheek.

"You ready, Lys?" She looked at Shawn and smiled, feeling the tears hitting before she even laid eyes on Paul.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life. Let's go!"

He patted her hands as the Wedding March blared through the church. They walked into the archway that was outlined in blooming red roses as she saw their family and friends standing. She smiled brightly as she took her first step down the aisle. The first step to the rest of her life.

She scanned the crowd until she locked eyes with Paul, who was dabbing a tissue at the corner of his eye. She felt her own tears falling, as they smiled at each other. Even as she stood a mere 25 feet from the man she promised the share her life with, she could feel the love given off by him.

She had finally made it to the alter, as Shawn placed her hand in his and kissed her cheek.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her kids and I." Shawn spoke as he patted Paul on the shoulder and found his seat.

As the preacher continued to speak, she felt as if his voice was coming from a distance. She barely remembered a thing he was saying as she and Paul were locked in a gaze that wasn't to be broken anytime soon.

"The rings please." The preacher spoke as John helped Little Shawn up the steps and handed the rings into the preachers.

After the vows and the exchanging of the rings, Paul lifted her veil. Her breath was caught in her throat as her heart beat raced faster and faster, as she awaited the words from the Preacher. She longed to hear those words, and it couldn't have come anytime sooner.

"I know pronounce you man and wife." He spoke as they stared at him, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, you may kiss your bride!" The congregation laughed as Paul drew her closer and placed his lips onto hers. She gasped as he deepened the earth-shattering kiss, which made her weak in her knees.

"I know present to you Mr. and Mrs. Paul Michael Levesque."

They walked back down the aisle, smiling the entire time, as the people around them cheered and applauded. She had waited for her knight in shining armor to save her from the cold streets of California. To save her from her profession. To save her from herself. Paul Levesque had done that for her and she knew what it was like to be loved completely, unconditionally. She had never had that before and knew as they walked down the aisle together, arm in arm, for the rest of their lives, no matter what lie ahead of them, it would be alright. They had each other. They had their children, even the ones who weren't born yet. That's all she needed in this lifetime to get by.

She may have entered his life as just another call girl from the lonely streets of California. Now, she was living her life with Paul as his wife.

From a call girl to a wife and mother. Who would have thought?


End file.
